Talk:Faction (Balthazar)
Faction awarded has been changed majorly by ANet in a recent patch. In arenas you now gain 25 faction per win/flawless/consecutive. GvG has a max of 1500 faction to be won, tournament faction has been changed as well. However I dont know the values tournament and for the small arenas, maybe someone can check this out and correct the figures, I dont have a small charecter slot left. Faction for kills in PvP is missing. The placement of priests has been changed as well. They can now be found in all PvP outposts, no longer towns. Sorry to tired to check on the names and update now. -Xeeron 21. Sept 2005 GW should do something bout their damn lag. How accurate is the Skill Availability section in this article? Every Priest Of Balthazar (sp?) I have been to has had ALL skills. Can anyone confirm that section with a Screen shot or something? If not it should be changed. --AeSiR oDiN 10:10, 23 November 2005 (UTC) *C'mon now, SOMEONE has got to know. And this NEEDS to be changed if it is incorrect. --AeSiR oDiN 10:30, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :Figured it out, see edit. --Karlos 12:28, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Alrighty, thanks alot. --AeSiR oDiN 12:42, 23 November 2005 (UTC) Zaishen Faction I know its more than 1000. I'll do it and post the correct amount tonight. | Chuiu 10:44, 13 February 2006 (CST) :Was there possibly some confusion from the Factions weekend thing? I seem to recall they said there was a 1000 point daily cap on faction in general then. But I thought that was just during that event. --Rainith 11:00, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::There's something weird with the Elite Challenge. I'm not sure, but it seems to be capped at X per day per number of foes. So, for example, doing the elite challenge a few times (e.g. with a trapper team) will cause you to stop getting faction from the 4- and 5- man fights, but, assuming your team wipes out on 6 or 7 enemies, you'll still get faction from the 7- and 8- man fights afterward, because you haven't had enough of those yet. Easiest way to see this: do Zaishen Challenge until you don't get any more faction. Then switch to Elite Challenge. You'll see yourself getting 0 faction for 4-man fights, but starting to get faction again when you graduate to 5-man battles. So the overall amount of farmable faction per day is pretty high, actually. This needs double-checking, though (anyone seen any good message board threads about this?). 130.58.235.187 11:16, 13 February 2006 (CST) :::I only saw one thread on Guru that says the daily cap of 1000, but I believe you (-: -PanSola 11:45, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::::Ok it works wierd. I think it lets you gain a certain amount per hour, then after a certain amount of hours the amount gets capped. Earlier today I gained about 1k before I left to do stuff with guildies and just now I earned 480. Besides that mr. IP-address is correct because I always start in challange and then move to elite once I stop getting faction. I will have to test another day to see if the cap actually is 1k. Though I'm sure its closer to 1.5k-2k. | Chuiu 11:53, 13 February 2006 (CST) :::I'm fairly sure that the per day limit is actually a 24 hour count, thus leading to about 6 times a week, and not an easier 7. Anooneemiss 21:51, 26 October 2006 (CDT) Suggest move.. I would like to suggest the move that Stabber proposed elsewhere. That we move this to Faction with Balthazar. Please voice your opinions, concerns. If much strife transpires we can make a vote, if not, then I ask that we run a bot to replace the links because I am too lazy. --Karlos 04:28, 21 March 2006 (CST) :Is that the exact phrase used in game? A screenshot of the Hero screen would be most appreciated. I am stuck in Linux now or I'd check it myself. — Stabber 04:30, 21 March 2006 (CST) ::The game calls it "Faction - Balthazar". Perhaps we can use "Faction (Balthazar)"? — Stabber 06:47, 21 March 2006 (CST) :::You'r referring to shorthand, if you hover over your faction points is says "Faction WITH the God of War" and if I recall correctly, every 1000 faction you see a note that says you have X,000 Faction with Balthazar. --Karlos 07:49, 21 March 2006 (CST) GvG faction limited on guild change I know that faction is reduced for a period when you change guilds. Does anyone know for how long and by how much. This could be good information for the page? --Aspectacle 21:15, 13 July 2006 (CDT) :Okay I've answered my own question after finding this post on gwguru. http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showpost.php?p=249687&postcount=9. Is it okay if integrate this information onto the page? --Aspectacle 21:52, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::Of course. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:54, 13 July 2006 (CDT) ::: i don't see it Unspent Faction Cap Possibly a bug, not sure. But my maximum Balthazar faction doesn't fit in with my titles. After a match today I randomly got an extra 5000 without gaining any title. Or is there something I'm missing here? --Carth 12:02, 1 November 2006 (CST) :Aww it's gone. :( Don't know what caused it, but when I changed character it was back to what it was before. --Carth 12:27, 1 November 2006 (CST) Early/Late Maps At which point exactly do the victories begin to award 400 Faction instead of 200? Just saying early and late missions seems vague to me.Khudzlin 00:30, 17 November 2006 (CST) Best way to get Faction What is the best way to get Balthazar Faction? I want to be able to unlock some skills but I'm not going to cheat by buying the skill sets. Any help is much appreciated -- Bakuru 11:14, 21 November 2006 (CST) :Farm the underworld and broken tower with 2 searing flames, dervish, paragon and 2 monks (you'll want a human on derv and an ele), thats what me and auron did :p — Skuld 11:16, 21 November 2006 (CST) :You sure? I was thinking it'd be quicker to go as a toucher in RA -- Bakuru 13:51, 21 November 2006 (CST) Insignias? Someone update this page for insignia's please. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' User:62.235.161.177 ( ) }. :Bump. I may do this if I remember to check it out - but would be better if someone else does. :p Biscuits 07:43, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Max Faction? How much faction would be required to unlock every item, skill, rune, insignia, etc. from scratch? --CannibalBob 00:37, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh dear. There are over 1000 things to unlock, easily. At a baseline of 1k per unlock, that is 1,000,000 Balthazar faction. An 8v8 Flawless gives 420 or so I think...so you'd have quite a job. (T/ ) 00:57, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :: A quick tally of skills, runes, heroes and upgrades available for unlocking got me to an estimate of about 2,324,000 faction needed to unlock everything (this number however does not take into account the basic skills you get for free upon creating a PvP character, so the real number will be a bit lower) Liselle Morrow 14:54, 21 May 2007 (CDT) :::I don't beleieve the skills you get when you create a PvP character are unlocked. They are merely available for use. If you go to the Priest of Balthazar, you will see that they have not in fact been unlocked. The same was true for skills given on premade builds before they removed them. I may be wrong, I'd have to check. But alot of players will unlock skills, runes and mods from PvE play. I unlocked most runes and mods that way. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 15:08, 21 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Ahh, interesting, I never knew that. Then again I never did much PvP in the first few months of play. I too unlocked nearly everything in PvE, considering I have only ever earned 291k balthazar faction and yet I have everything unlocked now :) Liselle Morrow 15:31, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::For the sake of curiosity: I have everything unlocked already (God, no I didn't pay all balth faction for it) so my sources of faction ammount come from wiki, My counts are accurate, but there were 2 things that I was unsure of. The first is Insignias. I logged onto an account that is far from unlocking evertything, and all the insignias were unlocked already. Wiki says nothing about faction cost for insignias. So I dunno what to say, I didn't count them as anything. EotN heroes are not listed in the wiki listing eather, so I was unsure about those too. With everything added up, (things that I know faction values for) the grand total comes to: 2,490,000 Balthazar Faction. O.o here are some more figures: Assuming every insignia was 1000 fac. they would add 45,000 to the total, and assuming every EotN hero is 6000 faction (guessing) it would add 60,000. As you know, some things you get unlocked from PvE play, and other random areas, like some skills are unocked simply by unlocking a hero. Runes and stuff can be unlocked by identifying one in a PvE drop. The most that you would EVER need is 2,595,000 faction. This number is inherently too high, and i can tell you that I have 873,726 balth earned total, and I have EVERYTHING unlocked. this means that you don't need NEAR this ammount to unlock it all. But its interesting to see! :) Tournament Token I've added under 'Faction Costs' section Tournament Token. You can now buy these for 1k fB and I guess it's good news for all those who have full unlock and cannot spend fB on any skill nor item Matek 16:01, 22 April 2007 (CDT) :But those are pretty useless too -.- I only play alliance battles and competitive missions, have unlocked everything already. Those tokens won't do me anything good. Aren't even worth to sell. Thought I could change skins of weapons but for that I actually have to play proper PvP? No interest, really. --Birchwooda Treehug 10:02, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Faction Earned in Ascalon Arena I was just doing some winning in Ascalon Arena yesterday, and I was pretty sure I was always getting Faction in multiples of 10 (10 per kill, 10 per victory, 10 bonus for flawless, 10 bonus for five consecutive wins) but I can't be certain, because I wasn't aware that I was looking for a discrepancy here. Anyone want to verify? I may remember that I wanted to check this, but I may not... --Qrystal 06:41, 20 July 2007 (CDT) Unspent Faction Cap "The base cap of unspent faction is 10,000. It increases by 2,000 faction points for each of the first five ranks of the Hero title and 5,000 faction points for each subsequent rank. For each rank of the Gladiator, Commander and Champion titles earned, the cap further increases by 5,000 faction points. Max ranks in each will give you 170k faction cap." How come Max rank will give you 170k faction if Legendary Hero, Legendary Gladiator and Legendary Champion give 60k each and Max rank for Commander is not confirmed yet? It's likely 12 ranks total, like the others, so the max unspent cap would 250k, but until we have proof I'll remove that note, specially since it's already inaccurate. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 201.82.128.42 ( ) }. Unspent Faction Cap I suddenly seem to have a max cap of 12k Balthazar's Faction that I didn't notice a few days ago. Considering that the only PvP title I have on Rank 1 or above is the Luxon title on Rank 2 I assume the extra comes from that (+1k max faction per rank)? Has this always been around or is it new? Since there is nothing on the wiki about it perhaps it was added in yesterday's update? -arual 16:11, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :Actually for some reason it turns out I have R1 Hero at 36 fame, never knew that heh. My mistake, ignore this in future (although I do think +1k to the cap per Alleigiance Rank is a good idea...). -arual 16:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) What's the fastest way I need to get the Zaishen Title Track!!!--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 18:38, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Win the MAT. Anything else is gonna take decades unless you have 100 million gold spread out over characters and a supplier of Zkeys, so good luck on that. Oh, you didn't want max? Try farming or trading. -- - talk 18:44, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Ebay money to buy keys. lord of all tyria 18:48, 10 May 2008 (UTC) HA!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:50, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, i can't do tournaments, first of all, i have no idea how, second of all, i have 10 tournament tokens and have no idea how, and third of all, gwiki doesnt explain tournaments well enought its like reading the tournament page is reading this... So... whats the second fastest way.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:37, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :Zaishen trapping. just any kind of pvp. Buy money online. Page break less. --Shadowcrest 22:38, 10 May 2008 (UTC) ::Fine, pm ingame the best Zaishen Trapping build, team or no team my ign is Fire Tock, or Supah Sin, <-- My most commonly used charracters.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 00:50, 11 May 2008 (UTC) :::Check PVXwiki under "Zaishen", there are a few team builds that work pretty well, and alot of them can be done 1human/3hero. Daily Faction cap? It occured to my friend and a few people I asked to. After playing in PvP for a while, they simply stopped gaining Balthazar Faction from kills. Their faction were not at their cap (my friend's was at 7000 or so). He tried to change character, restart GuildWars, spend his factions. Nothing works. He's been gaining factions in teh Dragon Arena. Actually, we haven't checked if other PvP matches yielded factions yet, but we will right away.--LordSowl 04:27, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Well, fighting somewhere else doesn't seems to fix it. We noticed in Dragon Arena, we get factions for kill once every 3-4 kills. (It happens to me too, now)-- 14:43, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :You don't get faction for killing someone a second time in the same game. ICY FIFTY FIVE 15:47, 6 July 2008 (UTC)